Primer Beso
by Euran Enzan
Summary: Con una lesión, Rin deberá ir a descansar a casa... sería genial si su madre no fuese una acosadora de hijos... y él un tiburon pervertido, según ella.


**Hola, mi primita me pasó uno de sus fics... es uno muy inocentón y espero que os guste, cualquier queja... el fb de ella es Cristina Hernández xDaunque pensandolo bien, yo tengo en mente un fic de estos dos lemon ;)**

**como sea, ignoren a este pervert y... Hashimashou**

**5555/41287/4205746/1202500/**

Rin estaba recostado en su cama, en el dormitorio, esperando la llegada de su madre y Gou, el pelilila gruñía y susurraba improperios, Aiichiro como siempre escribía en su diario, sobre su desordenado escritorio, de vez en cuando le preguntaba si todo estaba bien y regresaba a su trabajo, pero el mayor estaba frustrado, pues sabía que el bochou iba a ser quien las recibierá y estaba seguro que el maldito ojidorado buscaría quedar bien ante los ojos de su madre y así contar con una oportunidad con Gou..

-Oi, Rin-kun, Aiichiro-kun- el pelirrojo se sienta y gruñe amenazante y ve a su extrañamaente palido capitán, tras este su sonriente hermanita y su seria madre.

-¿así que te reventaste un musculo?- lo primero que le dice la pelirroja acercandose y una alarma se enciende en la mente del mayor de los Matsuokas

-Fue culpa de bochou, no me detuvo- dice en un impulso y Sei dice

-Te tuve que noquear para que dejases traer- la mujer asiente y un escalofrío recorre a su hijo

-Como sea, ya te recuperarás del triceps derecho en una semana de decanso- la mujer sonríe con sadismo- pero si quieres hacer algo... como que falta una pintada a la fachada de la casa- le hace una señal, Rin se sienta con ayuda de Sei, y la mujer se acerca a Ai- Gracias por soportar a mi pequeño tiburoncín, sé que tiene una mierda de cáracter- le sonríe, el ojiazul le dice

-De nada, Rin-sempai es muy adorable así- la madre ríe con burla y Gou dice-

-Mamá- la mujer de ojos claros ve a la menor y suspira- Como digas diamante- le revuelve el cabello a Ai- Nos vamos- los ojirojos la siguen y caminan hasta el estacionamiento

-Joder, mujer, ¿tenías que decir el apodo?- se queja Rin subiendose en el asiento trasero con Gou-¿no podías guardartelo?- la mujer sonríe al subir

-¿y perderme tu cara de "callate madre, me averguenzas"?- enciende el carro y ve por el retrovisor como Rin se recuesta en las piernas de su silenciosa hermana- Además, ese tal Mikoshico...- sus hijos a coro dicen

-Mikoshiba- la mujer ríe

-Sí, ese Mikoshiba- dice restandole importancia- creo que le trae ganas a mi pez angel- Gou suspira, acaricando la frente del mayor- ¿vas a dejar que te roben a tu chica, Tiburoncín?- Ron gruñe y dice

-Dejaras de reír cuando nos casemos, ¿no bruja?- cierra los ojos- Te matará vernos casados- la madre ríe ciendo a su hija sonrojarse

-Si~ claro~- canturrea- como sino supiera quien se robo el primer beso de mi pez ángel- Rin se sienta de golpe viendo a Gou

-¿le dijiste?- la menor asiente-¿porqué?- la madre ríe

-se llaman camaras en sus cuartos, querido- dice la mujer- ¿así ni como negarme la verdad, gran pervertido?- Rin empieza a balbucear en contra de las acusaciones de la mayor y Gou prefiere verlos con una sonrisa

-¡juro que cuando me fuge con Gou ni te diremos!- le grita el chico con un gran sonrojo

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡no puedes excluir a mami de eso! ¡quiero conocer a mis nietos!- Gou en ese momento decide ponerse los audifonos de su cel y poner cualquier canción que tuviese al volumen justo para silenciar las discusiones, nada normales, de su madre y hermano mayor.

**5508/0108541/134640/087454**

**Y finito, un one shot muy light... pero con un claro mensaje de incesto ;) tan sencillito como la vida amorosa de mi primita... **

**como sea, voy a publicar uno 100% mío en esta semana, y como ya advertí, será lemon, falta material de esta pareja... ¿sabían que es la pareja hetero más popular de fanworld de free en Japón? y a mi que me gusta mas el HaruGou , pero ni modo, hay que apoyar la causa... **

**pd. a mi no me gusta ni el SeiGou ni el MakoGou... no sé, a esos dos los veo con otras personas (SeiRin/ MakoAma) ¿porqué será~?**

**Euran Y.**


End file.
